Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom
Frank Marshall Kathleen Kennedy Robert Watts |writer = George Lucas (historia) Willard Huyck Gloria Katz |starring = Harrison Ford Kate Capshaw Ke Huy Quan |music = John Williams |distributor = Paramount Pictures |released = 23 de mayo de 1984 |runtime = 118 min. |budget = USD $ 28.000.000 |rating = PG |canon = G |timeline = 1935 |preceded by = |followed by =''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' }} Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, conocida como Indiana Jones y el Templo Maldito en España y como Indiana Jones y el Templo de la Perdición en Hispanoamérica, es la precuela de la película Raiders of the Lost Ark, estrenada el 23 de mayo de 1984 y el capítulo veintitrés en Las aventuras completas de Indiana Jones. Ambientada un año antes de los acontecimientos de En busca del arca perdida, la historia sigue a Indiana Jones viajando por la India para recuperar una piedra sagrada robada de un pequeño pueblo por una secta religiosa con la intención de aprovechar su poder, junto con otras cuatro, con el fin de establecer el reinado de su dios, en lugar de todos los demás. La película fue re-lanzada en vídeo VHS en 1999, en DVD en 2003, y nuevamente en 2008 con el lanzamiento de Edición Especial en DVD. En 2012, la película se lanzó en una edición en alta definición, como parte de Indiana Jones: Las Aventuras Completas. Sinopsis Prólogo: Shanghái, 1935 La historia comienza en Shanghái en el año de 1935 con la fase terminal de una de las tantas aventuras de Indiana Jones, mientras en el Club Obi Wan, la cantante Wilhelmina "Willie" Scott termina de cantar una versión en mandarín de la canción "Anything Goes", Indy y el dueño del club nocturno, Lao Che, tienen asuntos que atender. Jones ha recuperado un nicho con los restos de Nurhachi, el primer emperador de la dinastía Manchu, a cambio del relicario Lao le entregará el “Ojo del Pavorreal”, un valioso diamante. La noche anterior los hijos de Lao Che habían intentado robarle la reliquia a Jones, por lo cual este ya esperaba una traición, sin embargo, Indiana bebe sin percatarse un veneno que había sido puesto en su copa, Lao intenta quedarse con el diamante y la reliquia a cambio del antídoto. En ese momento aparece Wu Han, un viejo amigo de Indy disfrazado de camarero quien trae una pistola, durante un segundo de distracción uno de los hijos de Lao mata a Wu e Indy se ve obligado a escapar entre una trifulca que él mismo provocó en el bar al matar a uno de los hijos de Che. Indy escapa lanzándose de la ventana del edificio y tomando a Willie como su prisionera ya que ella guarda el antídoto en su brasier; Indy y la chica aterrizan en un automóvil conducido por Wan Li, alias Short Round (Tapón en España); quien es un niño huérfano protegido en esos días por el Dr. Jones. En medio de una persecución y disparos por las calles de Shanghái, Indy bebe el antídoto y él, el niño y la cantante logran llegar al aeropuerto donde abordan un avión cargado de gallinas. India Para la mala suerte de Indy, ese aeroplano se trata de una propiedad de Lao Che. Mientras sobrevuelan las montañas, los pilotos, matones de Lao, abandonan el avión en paracaídas dejando a los pasajeros a su merced, Indiana obliga a todos a saltar del avión a bordo de una balsa inflable a modo de paracaídas poco antes de que la aeronave se estrelle en las montañas. La balsa, cae por cascadas, ríos y acantilados para finalmente llegar a la India, donde un sacerdote lleva a Indy y sus acompañantes a Maypore, una aldea demacrada por la hambruna y la sequía, el sacerdote explica a Indiana que su desgracia se debe a que en el Palacio Pankot, el nuevo Maharajah es un adorador del mal, y que sus hombres robaron una piedra Shivalinga, una mística roca de río que mantenía fértil su tierra y que tiempo después los hombres del palacio llegaron y secuestraron a todo infante de la aldea. El sacerdote también afirma que sus rezos fueron escuchados por Shivá y que fue él quien hizo que Indiana cayera del cielo. Ignorando las quejas de Willie, Indy los lleva a Pankot donde son recibidos por Chattar Lal, primer ministro del Maharajá, su visita coincide con la del Capitán Phillip Blumburtt, un militar británico que se encuentra inspeccionando el palacio, por lo cual se hace un banquete a los visitantes en donde aparece el Maharajá en persona, Zalim Singh, quien tan solo es un niño. Durante la conversación Indiana despierta sospechas sobre las actividades de la secta Thuggee, que había desaparecido cien años atrás, adoradores de la diosa Kali. Después de esto, un matón trata de estrangular a Indiana en su propia habitación por lo cual deciden escapar, encuentran un pasadizo secreto en el cuarto de Willie que conduce directo al "Templo de la Perdición" o "Templo Maldito" un sitio volcánico en donde la secta Thug, liderada por el sacerdote Mola Ram, realiza sacrificios humanos y en donde tienen tres de las cinco Piedras Shankará, objetos que le darán a su poseedor un gran poder. A la secta también pertenece el primer ministro, quien tiene hechizado al Maharajá. Indiana Jones roba las piedras pero descubre que los Thug usan a los niños raptados como esclavos de una mina de diamantes. Indiana, Shorty y Willie son capturados y Mola Ram obliga a Indy a beber la sangre de Kalí (probablemente una bebida alucinógena) con la cual lo hipnotizan para que sea parte de la secta y sacrifique a Willie; pero Short Round logra escapar y libera a Indy del hechizo quemándolo con una antorcha en el estómago; los tres logran escapar del templo con la ayuda del Maharajá, ya liberado del hechizo, pero los Thug los persiguen hasta un puente colgante, Indiana corta el puente y logra acabar con muchos de ellos pero Mola Ram aun esta apunto de matar a Indiana, éste se salva pronunciado mantras hindúes y afirmando que Mola Ram ha traicionado a Shivá, así que las piedras que continuaban en la bolsa de Indy se prenden fuego quemando la mano de Ram pero sin dañar a Indy con lo que, el primero cae, junto con casi todas las reliquias, al vacío y muere; en ese momento el ejército británico comandado por Phillip Blumburtt llega para acabar con el resto de la secta. Indy retorna triunfal a la aldea con los niños y la piedra sagrada. Detrás de escenas Vídeo domestico thumb La película se estrenó en VHS, Beta y Laserdisc en 1986. Posteriormente se volvió a publicar en DVD en 2003 y 2008, y en Blu-ray en 2012. DVD - capítulos *Shanghai, 1935/"Anything Goes" *Club Obi Wan *Melee *The Getaway *Escape by Air *"Nobody's Flying the Plane" *Mayapore (The Village) *Sankara/Fortune and Glory *The Journey *The Jungle at Night *Approaching Pankot Palace *Audience With the Maharajah *The Feast *Nocturnal Activities *Assassin *Bugs *The Spike Chamber *The Temple of Doom *Stealing the Stones *Captives of the Thuggee *The Blood of Kali *Willie's Sacrifice *The Rescue *Freeing the Children *The Rock Crusher *The Mine Car Chase *Deadly Flood *The Rope Bridge *Standoff *Return to Mayapore *End Credits Vídeos Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1-10) Movie CLIP - Nightclub Brawl (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (2-10) Movie CLIP - Raft Jump (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (3-10) Movie CLIP - Chilled Monkey Brains (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (4-10) Movie CLIP - Spikes and Bugs (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (5-10) Movie CLIP - Ritual Heart Removal (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (6-10) Movie CLIP - Rock Crusher Fight (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (7-10) Movie CLIP - Mine Cart Chase (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (8-10) Movie CLIP - Water! Water! Water! (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (9-10) Movie CLIP - The Rope Bridge (1984) HD Archivo:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (10-10) Movie CLIP - The Stones Are Mine! (1984) HD Enlaces externos *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom en YouTube (alquiler/compra digital) de:Indiana Jones und der Tempel des Todes en:Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom hu:Indiana Jones és a végzet temploma it:Indiana Jones e il tempio maledetto ja:インディ・ジョーンズ/魔宮の伝説 pl:Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady Categoría:Películas